


Weird Science

by Eternallost



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Camping, Cunnilingus, David being David, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, For Science!, Heart-to-Heart, I can't adequately explain this in tags, Loss of Virginity, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Psychology, Punishment, QM likes what he sees, Reader-Insert, Reward, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Summer Camp, Tsundere Max, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternallost/pseuds/Eternallost
Summary: You had just finished your first year of teaching. But you knew, after such an experience, that just maybe teaching wasn’t for you. So, just when you thought you’d be enjoying your first free summer as an educator, you found yourself scouring for possible jobs. And it was already into July... Where could one with your expertise go?





	1. Bits and Pieces

You had just finished your first year of teaching. And _that_ was an accomplishment considering the district you were in! But you knew, after such an experience, that just maybe teaching wasn’t for you. It wasn’t the kids. No, you knew everyone had their individual needs and quirks. That was what made each one of them so dear to you. But, the administration had strict reviews from biased supervisors and ideals about “teaching to the test” that weren’t your cup of tea. You couldn’t help the kids learn if you couldn’t be creative! So, just when you thought you’d be enjoying your first free summer as an educator, you found yourself scouring for possible jobs. And it was already into July. Where could one with your expertise go? It was when you were sipping your morning coffee that you saw a little pine tree in the town paper. A camp counselor… Why, you were one of those when you were back in high school. That was part of the reason you became a teacher in the first place. You believed in hands-on learning, experiencing the science and art of nature firsthand. You’d thought about becoming a park ranger. Best of all, there would be none of that standardized testing you had come to despise. Why not give this a trial run?

“Hello?” the line picked up.

“Hello, is this Camp Campbell?”

“Yes it- Max! Put that down!” A stern female voice responded. There were several moments of scuffled silence where you wondered what was going on.

“I’m sorry about that,” a cheery male voice answered, “Gwen had to step out for a second. This is David. How may I help you?”

“Um, _is_ this Camp Campbell?”

“Why, yes it is! What interests you in our fine establishment?”

“I saw that you might need assistance, and well, heard it,” you laughed.

His laugh was a sweet one, “Yes, I think an extra set of hands would be good around here. The kids get a little antsy part way through the summer.”

“Oh, I know how they can get when the weather is warm, I’m… I was a teacher this past year.”

“Wow! A teacher?!” The man’s voice became excited. “And you want to help us?”

“I would like to.”

“We would love to have you!”

“Really?”

“Really. Gwen says I need to check qualifications after the last guy we hired- so this should be a cinch!”

You felt a little uneasy at that comment. After a formal good bye and guidelines for beginning your new line of work you felt excited about starting a new chapter of your life.

* * *

 

As you drove towards the camp you felt butterflies in your stomach. You were still young, in your twenties, and living at home with your mom so it would be nice to leave her nagging behind and have a place of your own. You hadn’t told your parents you had decided to quit teaching, but they just thought you’d took up a summer job. After all, it was closely aligned with your past career. You wondered what the living arrangements would be like. But most of all, you wondered about the people. What would these kids be like? How would your co-counselors act? Were they younger than you? You hoped that they were capable of leading the group of children. Did they have a disciplinary structure? You didn’t want to carry the whole camp on your back. But, from the sounds of what occurred on the phone, you wondered if you just might…

It was early in the morning when you pulled up in the gravel parking lot near the flag pole.

“_______!” A man greeted you with a perfect smile aside your window. You marveled at how he had such enthusiasm so early. You’d even struggled with that as a teacher.

“Hello,” you stepped out and he gave you a strong handshake. “You must be David?”

“That’s me!” He gave you a strange solute that made the corners of your mouth quirk up. “And this is Gwen!” He turned to point beside him, but no one was there.

You followed his fingers back to the main cabin door. A girl with brown hair and a coffee in her hands gave you a head nod, “Yo.”

“Hey,” you smiled.

David continued grinning, “The kids will be up in a second for breakfast. Oh! They will be so excited to meet you, ______. First, let me show you your cabin.”

“My own cabin?” Your eyes grew wide with anticipation.

“Yes, after certain events… and litigations…” He recovered from his look of discomfort, “Every counselor has their own space!”

“Great. Thank you, David.” He smiled at your use of his name. “Show me the way and I’ll drop off my bags.”

* * *

 

“Boys and girls,” David clapped his hands at breakfast.

“And all other gender identities, David. Some of us are going through some things,” a square kid with orange hair spoke up. You almost respected his progressive thought until you saw him nearly shank another camper.

“Okay,” David breathed, “ _everyone_ , I would like to have our new friend here introduce herself.”

“Hello kids, you can call me Ms. _________ and I will be here to assist-”

“Wait, wait, wait,” a kid with curly dark hair and aqua eyes stood up. “ _Miss?_ What are you, a teacher?”

“Well I did teach the past year at-”

The crowd of children collectively groaned.

“This isn’t fair!”

“Now Max,” David gave a semi-disciplinary tone. About the same tone Mister Rogers would be capable of.

“No, David! Not only do I have no choice in attending this camp, I don’t even have a summer! This bullshit is school part two! I might as well drop a textbook on myself now.”

You gasped at the ten year old’s cursing and looked for guidance. Gwen’s shrug stated that this was accepted behavior.

“Textbooks?!” A green haired girl’s eyes shrunk in terror as she stood on the table. “You’ll never take me alive!” She started growling like a feral creature.

A tall kid politely raised his arm, “Are they _science_ textbooks?”

“Oh, for Pete’s sake- there are no textbooks! But… I was a science teacher.”

“Oh, thank God.” Neil nearly cried.

“It was life science.” You pattered on, “Horticulture mainly.”

“Trees?!” David and Nikki spoke up excitedly.

“ **What?!** Lady, I was looking to save you here, but I need the physical sciences. Physics, chemistry.” Neil scoffed, “The _real_ stuff.”

“What do you mean?” You put your hands on your hips, “life science is the real stuff! You’re living it- aren’t you? The processes of biology involve several chemical reactions. Why, you need the element of sodium to-”

“Agggh!” Max tilted his head back, “She’s as bad as David!”


	2. Magic from the Hand

After one long day of Cops and Robbers Camp, you began to get an idea of the campers’ personalities. You sat and observed something similar to the Stanford Prison Experiment. After all was resolved, the kids went to their tents. You checked inside to see a board floor and raised beds along with some organized furniture. At least it wasn’t third world conditions in there, or you wouldn’t blame the kids for their revolution. After you closed the flap to Nerris’ tent and bid her fairfarren, you turned to your coworkers.

“All right, camp counselor meeting.”

David’s sea-colored eyes lit up, “Good idea ________! Usually we just go our separate ways and try to get some shut eye. It would be great to talk about the events of the day!”

Gwen was already walking off, “Wha? Ah man, I was just about to catch up on the daytime TV I missed.”

“After we talk we can watch all the Maury you need. Sound good?”

“Okay,” she nodded, “but that’s a lot of baby daddies. Hope you guys can handle it.”

You all took a seat in the main cabin, which was Gwen’s. While she sat on the bed, David took the office chair and you opted for leaning against the desk.

You might as well rip off the band aid. “So, let me get this straight- _are_ there rules here? I’ve seen guns and knives thrown about and heard words worse than any pirate port of call.”

Gwen and David cringed at one another. He spoke first, “Well, __________, we just want to be friendly and set a good example.”

“Friendly, but not their _friend_ , right?”

“Wouldn’t it be good if we could all be friends?” David looked up to you with a vulnerable expression. You recall being that innocent as a student teacher.

“David,” you laughed, “do you have any ten year old friends you hang out with at home? Because if you do, I’m a little concerned.”

“Home…” David looked down in thought for a moment, his smile fading, “No, not outside of Camp Campbell.”

“These kids need structure, discipline. Are there any punishments for, let’s say, stabbing a camper?”

Gwen let out a snort, “I know who you’re talking about. And yes, we’ve tried to set up discipline for Nurf. It was hilarious.”

You inclined your head, “What do you mean?”

“David here was a drill sergeant!” She snickered.

“You?” you turned to look at the slim man with awe. As you imagined him in form-fitting military uniform you couldn’t help but envision a more commanding side to David. The thought made you swallow in thirst rather than hold your stomach in laughter. You always did have a thing for men in uniforms.

A rosy color dusted his pale complexion. “Aw, Gwen! It wasn’t that bad.”

“Yes it was,” she regained her breath after laughing, “you couldn’t get him to do anything. We’ve still got to watch Max like a hawk so he doesn’t shoot your eye out with a bb gun.” She looked to you, “But, seriously ________, we are lacking in that department. Anything we try just blows up in our faces. It’s not like we can whoop their asses like when I was a kid. We can’t lay a finger on them.”

You laughed, “Gwen! Don’t you have a degree in psychology? We don’t have to!”

She smiled, “Well, it wasn’t early child psychology.”

“Kids are kind of like tiny adults. Hell, Max is already postulating at a teenage level. Or beyond… I need some more time to figure him out.”

“We all do,” David rested his hand in his palm.

You felt for his despondent look. “Let me share with you something I learn from child psychology. What is the best way to approach discipline in the home?”

“Whooping ass?” Gwen squinted.

“Always looking on the bright side?” David tilted his head.

“Gather 'round children,” you impersonated your teacher voice as you approached a rolling chalkboard. “There are four different parenting types.” You watched as David’s eyes lit up and Gwen seemed interested since it was sort of her field as well. “Authoritarian, Authoritative, Permissive, and Uninvolved. Now, let’s take a look at your previous answers. ‘Whooping ass’ and being a drill sergeant,” you looked David over, “would fall under Authoritarian. These parents are strict and controlling, they require obedience. Their authority is absolute and cannot be questioned by the kids for any reason!”

David gasped.

“And do you know what happens to these kids?” you asked. David shook his head. “They become timid, have low self-esteem, and rely on someone else’s judgement.” You put a line through the word. “Now we’re going to address your style, David. Permissive.”

“Ooo!” Gwen hooted in judgement at David, who gave her a stare and wrapped his arms around one another in defiance.

“Maybe it’s good,” he harrumphed.

“Permissive parents are warm and accepting,” you continued as he beamed. Too bad that his beautiful smile wouldn’t last long. “They ask little of their children and avoid confrontation. They are not at all demanding. The complete opposite of Authoritarian. Unfortunately, they are often out of touch with the child, or they are parenting this way because of what they lacked as children. They bend over backwards for the kids and give them whatever they want.” Gwen gave David a sly smile. “If the parent is too lax, the child has no boundaries and it can become chaotic because they **do** need guidance. The child can feel alone or ignored because the parent can be perceived as _indifferent_.”

“Never!” David stood up and you stepped back under his height. As you searched his eyes, you gave him the stub of chalk to cross out the word for himself. His hand was warm as it brushed yours. He had passion; that much was clear to see.

“Uninvolved,” you continued on from your spot back at the desk as David stood at the chalkboard. “Well, the name speaks for itself. You demand nothing and provide nothing. The child has absolute freedom. This is the worst style because it can become _neglect_.” David crossed out the word twice and you smiled. You’d never had a teacher’s pet. “So what’s the right choice?”

“Authoritative.” Gwen observed the only word left.

“Hey, I was going to say that!” David piped up.

Gwen rolled her eyes. “Forgive him, _________, he’s got a thing for mentors.”

“Do not,” David’s mouth became a thin lin.

“Gee, Mister Campbell!” Gwen mocked as she held her hands together, “You sure are swell!”

“Well,” David bowed his head, “I might have thought that for a while, but now he’s in Super Guantanamo. Where he belongs.”

“Super?...” Your eyes grew wide and you shook your head. “You know what, it doesn’t matter. Let’s get you on track with Authoritative style. This one takes all the good parts and puts them together. Warmth and communication.” You touched David’s bicep in acknowledgement. “Demanding and responsive,” you stood by Gwen. “They’re assertive but not intrusive or restrictive.” You smiled at David, “You expect social responsibility and self-regulation as well as cooperation. While your expectations are high, you encourage discourse and freedom of expression. Set clear boundaries that cannot be crossed, but allow them to question why these boundaries are in place. Establish what the punishments and rewards are, maybe let them decide. Though this should be far in advance of their actions.”

“Wow, _______. You would make a good parent.” David remarked in awe.

“Thanks, but I’m not trying to be,” you laughed and brushed a lock of hair behind your ear.

“But, how do we set punishments and rewards half way through the summer?” Gwen tapped her chin.

“Well,” you took your seat back on the desk. “Sometimes even the best parents or counselors need a reset day.”

“Tomorrow,” David nodded, taking a seat at the desk. You noticed how his legs brushed against yours hanging over the side. “And we’ll go forward from there.” The look on his face was enough to give you sweet dreams.


	3. We're Makin'

Max sat behind his tray at breakfast, eyeing you as he spoke to his buddies. “Neil, do you think she’s up to something?”

The boy sipped on his juice box. “What do you mean?”

“She didn’t _do_ anything yesterday. She just sat and observed, like some sort of robot.”

“I don’t know, man. But at least she knows science. Even if it’s the,” he cringed, “dissection kind. She said she knows elements. I’ll take what I can get.”

Max shook his head. “Fuckin’ traitor. Nikki, what do you think of Miss Prim-and-Proper?”

The girl spoke between shovels of mashed food, “Oh, I thought her name was Ms. __________.”

Max gave her a blank stare. “Nikki, it’s a figure of… never mind. You hate school. Want to revolt?”

“Nah. She said she was going to teach me which parts of plants I can eat! I can’t wait to chew on something in the woods without fear of death!”

Max pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay. Looks like I’m going solo on this one. I’ll be damned if I relive that stupid school year.” As soon as he turned to see the three counselors standing at the front of the room, the pit of his stomach told him it was too late.

* * *

 

“Good morning campers,” you greeted the room. “We’re going to start with a little activity. You will each have two cards with your names.” David and Gwen started passing around green and red index cards. “On the green card, I want you to write three things you would love to do or play or eat. Save the best one for last. On the red card, I’d like you to put three things you would hate to do or play or eat. Maybe some chores or vegetables, for example. Be reasonable and honest.”

“Why?” Max spoke up, “So you can blackmail us?”

“So we can get to know you better!” David smiled.

“This activity is optional if you don’t feel like it, Max,” You responded. “But, if you don’t fill in anything, just remember we’ll be guessing for you.”

“Fine by me.” Max spoke as he kicked back and watched his campmates write.

“Okay, looks like everyone is done. Please hand them forward.” The campers shuffled the cards down the benches toward the front of the room. “Now,” you spoke as you held them, “these will serve as your punishments and rewards.”

“What a twist!” Preston pulled back his hand dramatically.

“Ze hoz-tile takeover,” Dolph commented as his eyes shone, “I admire you.”

“This isn’t a takeover,” you waved your hand, “this is just structure. To help you feel safe. Nobody wants to be running from knives, losing their eyes, or fearful of being sold off to another camp. Right?”

The crowd gave a mixed response of indifference.

You cringed. “Look at it this way,” you held up the card, “if you do something good, you’ll get a reward that was chosen by you!”

Max leaned forward, “So you’ll be guessing for me, then.”

“Yup,” you smiled.

“What if I don’t like it?”

“That’s the down side of not participating. But, the counselors should know you. So if we give you something you _don’t_ like, you can make us do a chore we don’t like. We’ve also filled out the two cards. Sounds fair?”

“Oh yeah.” A smirk came to his face.

“But, how will we know what’s good and bad?” Space kid raised his hand.

“I’m glad you asked,” you smiled, “let’s set up some rules together. What would make you feel safe and have a good summer?”

“Rules?!” Max stood up, “Fuck rules.”

The other campers gasped and looked to you for your response. “One,” you wrote on the same rolling chalkboard, “The colorful language can stay because it helps you express yourself. As long as you aren’t hurting anyone else, use your vocabulary to your advantage. Is that the rule you were trying to create, Max?”

His jaw dropped and retracted as he took a seat. Teachers were a different breed. He needed more time to think this over.

* * *

 

After a reasonable chart of rules was democratically set up, you took a step back and admired your handiwork. Each kid had colored a rule they found important, while Max declined participation. You pasted it to the wall in the mess hall.

“Now we have a code to abide by!” David saluted, “Campe Diem!”

“Maybe we’ll finally get some order in this place,” Gwen shouldered you playfully. You sure hoped so, but you knew it would take the kids some time to get used to the idea.

“So, what camp shall we have today?” You looked to the kids and David.

“It’s Ropes Course day!” He shouted enthusiastically to a tepid response from the crowd.

Nikki actually appeared excited. “Oh! I’m a good climber, Ms. _________! Watch me climb!”

“Of course,” you smiled warmly. “But you don’t need to call me Miss, I just fell into my old role for a bit. ________ is fine.”

“Don’t trust her Nikki,” Max spoke up. “It only took her so long to take out the index cards and chalkboard. Soon comes the Number 2 pencils and mind-numbing worksheets.”

“Ugh,” you stuck out your tongue and shivered, “worksheets.”

“What the hell do you mean ‘ugh’? Aren’t worksheets, like, on your green index card?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know what’s on my card,” you teased. “But, no. They’d probably be on the red one.”

Max gave you a squinty look. “You must be a failure as a teacher.”

“Depends who you ask,” you smiled with a shrug.


	4. Things I’ve Never Seen Before

You all gathered outside the ropes course where you saw a man with a hook and gray mustache snorting as if he’d just jerry-rigged the whole thing together. He was a member of the camp right? Not some _I Know What You Did Last Summer_ knock off? Yeah. Come to think of it, he’d been the one serving meals. Someone had to keep that coffee coming, it must have been him. You wondered when you’d be introduced. Or maybe that snort of his was introduction enough. You tilted your head in acknowledgement.

You looked up into the trees. It was about ten feet high and fifteen feet across. There were helmets for everyone and an old, thick gym mat under it. So, if it all when to hell, injuries couldn’t be that bad. You smiled at your memories of once completing a similar course. Teamwork. That’s what this exercise was all about, and after working together this morning it was a great opportunity to continue on the right track. The kids put on their safety equipment and took a seat while David explained how to work a carabiner. Something about the way his hands worked across the length of the rope had you lost in thoughts about just what else those hands were capable of. It was kind of naughty of you to think that way, but you felt that as long as it stayed inside your head it wasn’t any harm. Fantasizing was a big part of your life, what could you say. You imagined the ropes crisscrossing over your body, tightening around your midsection just beneath your breasts and stealing a breath from you as the red haired man behind you spoke in soothing tones about how to tie the knots as if you weren’t naked before him.

“__________?” You blinked to see David and Preston staring at you inquisitively.

“Yes?” You tried to sound normal.

“Could you get the other kids ready while I spot Preston?”

“Of course!” You responded as you lined the children up at the base of the course.

“You’re more of a space cadet than Space Kid here,” Max mocked.

“I can be,” you grinned. “Come to think of it, has anyone figured out if he’s performing anaerobic respiration inside of that fish bowl? How does he breathe?”

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” Max plugged his ears and glared at you, “I don’t want to hear a science lesson today. Or ever. Talk to Neil.”

Neil teared up and smiled as he closed his eyes, “It is _so_ good to hear words I’ve only read in scientific journals.”

Soon, all of the children were lined up on the ropes. Nurf was shaking the rope, but Max corrected him and helped Nerris to stand up after the quaking knocked her onto the platform in the tree. After some trials and tribulations they were ready to help one another down. This would be in a chain one at a time. Max volunteered to be the last one remaining in order to assist everybody. He looked to you to see if you acknowledged his efforts. You gave him a nod and smile to show that you did. It was good to see him behaving well, even if he had external motivations. You wondered what reward to provide him. Perhaps you could ask Gwen or David to pick it for him since they had known him longer. David in particular seemed interested in the boy’s positive behavior. “I’m so proud of you, Max!” He clapped as Gwen helped on belay. Wait, were those tears in his eyes? Aw, David was such a softy. It was touching to see him so happy. Maybe he knew the most about Max after all.

“Good job, Max! You get a reward.” You held up your hand for a high five, which he ignored.

“Yeah, yeah.” He nodded. “So, what do I get?” He peeked up at you.

“Well, I think David could provide you with something you’d really-”

“Not happening.”

You noticed David’s drop in expression.

“You should know me, as you said. So, let me hear it.”

“Well,” your lips turned into a thin line as you examined your co-counselor’s fearful faces. “I can honestly say that I don’t know you Max, not really. But, I would like to.” You examined his face which told you he already suspected such. “I will take a guess and say… you would like to have a campfire tonight?”

“Hahah!” He laughed as he wiped his eyes. “Lady, you really have **no** idea. I’m staying as far away from campfires and David’s guitar solos as I possibly can.”

“Well, at least I learned something about you,” you smiled.

He took a moment to examine you. Then tilted his head, “Red card please.” He waved his hand as if asking you to insert cash.

“Looks like I’m the first to be punished,” you handed it over.

“And by your own system no less; a cruel twist of fate!” Preston draped an arm over his forehead.

“We’ll go in order from least to worst,” you encouraged.

“Oh no, you didn’t specify that beforehand. I’m going straight to last on the list. You’re cleaning the latrines.”

You sighed. “All right Max, you’re right.” He blinked at your admission. “I didn’t specify. But we will do so going forward. Deal?”

He smirked at his victory. “Deal.”

* * *

 

As you were arm deep in yellow gloves and Mr. Clean-ing away you heard the sound of a camera snap behind you.

“Hey!” You turned around to see Max with a smart phone. You lidded your eyes and returned to your duties. “And I thought kids weren’t allowed to have phones out here.”

“They’re not, really. This is David’s phone. I borrowed it.”

“David’s?” You flushed. “What did you borrow it for?”

“Oh, anything my little heart desires.”

“Tell me about it.”

“What, my nefarious plans? No way, I’m not giving those up easy.”

“No,” you stopped scrubbing. “What your little heart desires.”

You noticed his ears turning red. “You know what? You really _are_ like David.”

“I’m glad,” you hummed as you returned to work.

“Glad? Why the hell are you glad? He’s annoying as fuck.”

“At least he cares, right?”

“Cares? Hah! You think he cares? He’s just like all the other adults putting on some sham authority act to make you believe in him. He just happens to play a goody-goody really well. Should be in one of Preston’s plays.”

You thought about his words, “So you’re saying he’s too good to be true?”

“Exactly. Without the positive connotations.”

“Maybe you’re right. You read people pretty well.”

“… _Really?_ ”

“A lot of adults are putting on an act of confidence or happiness because they don’t know what they’re doing with their lives. But, do you really want to be right in this case?”

“I don’t… I don’t know.”

“He might be putting on a happy face, but I could see no reason he would fake caring about any of you kids.”

“I’ve been trying to figure that one out myself.” He looked away from you.

“Tell you what, I’ll work with you to find out if he really cares. If he doesn’t, we’ll both make him suffer.” You knew the errand was futile, but it would be good for Max to see that adults could truly care. You had the feeling that those dearest to him did not- and it broke your heart.

“Yeah,” he smiled back at you genuinely. “I’d like that. In the meantime, I’m going to show the camp what you look like knee-deep in toilets.”

“Thanks Max.”

“My pleasure!”


	5. Behind Bolted Doors

 “Hey, David.”

 “Max! What are you doing in the Mess Hall this late? Isn’t it lights out?”

“I borrowed your phone. Thought you might like to look at the pictures I took today.”

 “You borrowed my…” David patted his pockets, “Oh I see. Why, isn’t that thoughtful of you- sharing your photos with me.” He reached for the phone. 

“Wait,” Max held it back. “Before I give it to you, I’m curious; what would you have given me as a reward?”

“Well, I’d have given you the afternoon off from camp activities.” 

“Damn,” Max tsked at the missed opportunity. “Why? Don’t you like comradery and all that shit?”

“I do. But, wasn’t this supposed to be about what _you_ wanted?” 

“Whatever. Here’s your phone,” Max threw it over his shoulder as David struggled to catch it. 

“Oh, I’m excited to see just what you took pictures of. Trees? Pinecones? Wildlife? Flowers? The lake is awful pretty at night.” He clicked through the apps to see a photo of you in a rather provocative position as you scrubbed the toilets on your knees. 

Max heard David gasp as his smirk grew. “She’s awful pretty too, huh David?” David looked up with nothing to say as his face conveyed it all. “Good night, David.” Max turned with a grin. Seems he’d found a new weakness that could work to his advantage.

* * *

 

“Max!” You called as your flashlight spied him on the walk to your cabin, “What are you doing out-”

“Yeah, it’s late, blah, blah, blah. I heard it already from Captain Clueless.”

“You want me to walk you back? It looks like you don’t have a light.”

“Eh, why not. I was using the one on the phone earlier.”

“You mean you don’t have it anymore?”

“Max, you get back here!” David cried out as he approached you.

“David?” You both questioned.

“Oh, Ms. __________! What a surprise to see you standing here!” He laughed oddly, “Not that you’d be kneeling or anything like that, I mean-”

“ _Kneeling_?” Your nose wrinkled.

Max slapped his forehead.

“Oh,” you looked at the kid knowingly as you crossed your arms. “So _that_ was the picture you wanted to show everyone.”

 “You showed it to _everyone_?!” David’s voice hiked.

 “You’re the only one that cared, David.” Max huffed, “What does that say about _you_?”

“It says I care about my co-counselor’s privacy, gosh darn it!” You marveled at the look of anger that painted the man’s face. It was not terrifying by any means, but it reminded you of a dad from a old show saying that he wasn’t mad, only disappointed. “I’m afraid you’re going to have to be punished for this.”

Max blinked in realization before he hung his head. “ _Shit._ ” He kicked the ground. “At least can __________ pick it out? It might be something I enjoy.”

“No, young man. I’ve got the perfect punishment for you.” 

“What? What could be worse than daily life in this hell hole?”

“You’re going to lead a song at campfire tomorrow night.”

“Oh **hell** no. There is no way I’m going to do that. No way-”

 

* * *

 

“I’m apparently doing this.” Max spoke at the campfire that night. It was only you and Gwen and David as the rest of the campers were shooed off to sleep. Nikki and Neil lingered behind, but Max told them there was one score he needed to settle first. They knew not to ask questions.

“I didn’t want to embarrass you in front of your friends, Max.” David tuned his instrument. “I know you have an image to uphold. So, I thought this would be best. I know you’ll do great.”

“Typical David. Sets out to punish someone and ends up complimenting them. You really are an idiot.” He looked away. “All right, let’s get this over with.”

“And it’s a camp song?” David insisted.

 “Yes, _David_.” Max bit out. “I think it applies to my situation nicely.”

David began to strum as you and Gwen look on in anxious trepidation. Max closed his eyes and sang out:

_The biscuits that they give us,_   
_They say are mighty fine._   
_But, one rolled off the table,_   
_and killed a friend of mine._

_Oh I don't want to be at summer camp. No!_   
_Gee mom, I wanna go,_   
_But they won't let me go,_   
_Gee mom I wanna go home!_

You and Gwen exchanged a look of awe as David nearly stopped strumming.

“There. _Happy_?” Max crossed his arms as he flopped back onto his spot on the log.

“That… was…. AMAZING!” David exclaimed as he hugged Max tightly to his chest. 

“David, I will cut off your arm if it remains any longer on my person.” 

“Oh!” He retracted swiftly. “Sorry, sorry.”

“Nice job, Max.” Gwen gave two thumbs up. 

“Your voice is really something,” you marveled.

“Yeah, something awful.” He snarked.

 “No, really. I think I’ll add it to my green index card…” You shuffled through your pockets.

“So help me, _________, I will haunt you until the end of your days if you do.” He looked around. “Not a word of this to anyone. _Got it_?”

Everyone nodded in a silent pact.

“Good. I’m going back now.” 

“We’ll walk you,” David spoke.

“ **No**! Gwen will walk me. I’ve had enough of the two of you. Later, losers.”

“Good night Max!” He looked to you, “I think he means ‘good night.’”

You laughed as you stood and held out your hand, “Let’s go to bed, David.” 

As soon as he grasped your hand, you felt him pull you down into his chest. You were awkwardly straddling him as he held you tightly. You could hear the even beating of his heart, feel his warmth and the words reverberating from his chest. Somehow, he smelled faintly of the summer sun. “That is something I never thought I would see. And now I can treasure that memory. All because of you, ___________. Thank you.”

“Oh, it’s no problem, really-” you pulled back so your face was even with his. You noticed his eyes were not trained on your own, but on your lips. The fire danced across his face. “Um, David?” your voice was tremulous.

“Silly me!” He laughed embarrassedly, “There I go forgetting about personal space again. All right, co-counselor __________,” he stood slowly to keep you both from falling. “Let’s go to bed.” He coughed, “In the platonic sense I mean!”

“Of course, David.” You each contributed to putting out the fire. “Lead the way.” You followed his lantern as the two of you walked to the sound of crickets and a chorus of frogs. He spoke for a while about walking these trails as a boy, back when he was at camp. You imagined him at Max’s age and the image made you smile. You wondered if the two boys would have had anything at all in common. Before you knew it, you were at your door. “I had a really good time tonight.” You spoke slowly, “You know, I think I’ll add your singing voice to my green index card as well.”

David looked down shyly, “Gee, __________, that’s awful nice of you to say.”

“I mean it. And you can play the guitar! That’s pretty amazing.” 

“You’re pretty amazing yourself,” He looked up at you with a soft smile. It rendered you speechless. “I’ll see you bright and early. Sweet dreams, ____________.”

“Sweet dreams, David,” you replied as you watched him turn to leave. He looked back over his shoulder once and gave you a wave. You waved back before closing and locking the door. You’d be doing more than dreaming that night. That was sure.


	6. Talent and Imagination

As David lay in his bed that night, listening to the chorus of critters and leaving one leg out of the blankets in the thick summer air, he couldn’t stop thinking about your face as you waved good night to him. Your eyes were so warm and kind, your hair lightly tussled by the summer breeze. You had a smile that could make anybody’s knees weak. Normally he would be intimidated, but it felt like he had known you for a long time. He couldn’t pinpoint it, but there was something about you that made you click on a different level. He’d never felt that with another girl. Not his co-counselor Gwen, not even his ex-girlfriends. Not that he’d had much experience with girlfriends. Everyone he’d gone out to dinner with had called him ‘too intense,’ or said he ‘smiled too much,’ was ‘too innocent,’ ‘too nice,’ or the one he hated the most, was ‘fake.’ But, you hadn’t rolled your eyes at his enthusiasm. You hadn’t made fun of him or given up when the going got tough. You were exactly what this camp needed. He wondered for a moment how Camp Campbell had gotten so lucky. How had _he_ gotten so lucky?

He was the one that got to work beside you. But, all that working beside you had made him sort of selfish, hadn’t it? Maybe he’d come to rely on you too much. Maybe all that time together was causing him to take advantage of your closeness. Because no matter how much of your time or praise he had, it made him want more. Your presence was so overwhelmingly attractive that he’d almost kissed you. David cringed and brought the blankets up to hide his blush. In doing so, he’d revealed another growing problem. He was hard. “Oh dear,” he looked down in fear and humiliation. He wanted to touch himself, but his loyalty to you as a co-counselor made him stare at the erection in contemplation. If he pleasured himself to images of you, would that go too far? He’d never had this problem before. He was always so focused on camp. David shut his eyes tightly and willed sleep upon himself. If he ignored these feelings, then everything might just go away. After all, there was no way you could feel the same. And he didn’t feel like crying his eyes out again this summer. Something told him this time would hurt worse. Especially since he’d see you every day. _He’d see you in the morning,_ the fact calmed him, _He **could** just be happy to be near you. Everything would be okay._

 

* * *

 

“Good morning, ___________!” You heard a cheerful man burst through your doorway. 

“Huh, wha?” You sat up, still groggy from lack of sleep. Why were you so tired? _Oh, that was right,_ you spent your whole night fantasizing about your coworker. The very same one that was now eyeing you in your sleeping shirt; something like a dress shirt in comfortable striped fabric that ended mid-thigh. It buttoned down the front, but you had left it open near the collar after last night’s ministrations. Not that you could pay much attention to the expanse of cleavage you were revealing to your recently developed crush as he was currently occupying your senses. He had entered your room dressed in a baseball uniform. The uniform was tight against his lean muscles, the high socks hugging his calves and the pants just situated to reveal the tone curvature of his ass. His hat was on backwards, his auburn fohawk showing naturally.

“Am I dreaming?” your hands roamed over your flushed face. You hadn’t thought of this one yet, but you wouldn’t put it past yourself.

“Oh! Oh, no Ms. _________,” David looked out the window with a blush. “I didn’t mean to walk in on you sleeping, I just thought you were up and all. It’s almost time for breakfast.”

“Breakfast,” you blinked. Man, you were bad at getting up early. It was one of the things you’d struggled with as a teacher. Hearing David calling you Miss as he stood embarrassed in his baseball uniform had your brain spinning down a whole different track, as if he were a student that stumbled in on his teacher. But you weren’t a teacher anymore, and David was in no way close to the kids you’d been teaching. Still, you couldn’t help but want to make this grown man your teacher’s pet. You coughed in embarrassment. “Don’t worry David,” you kicked your feet out of bed, “I’ll get ready fast.” His eyes followed you as you walked to your dresser. You turned towards him, hair disheveled from sleep. “Should I, um, do I have a uniform today?”

“What?” You could see his eyes leave your backside. Not so innocent after all. Was he interested? You had thought it was just his personality to be so friendly with you the night before, but now you were gaining perspective. “No!” He blushed, “no, Ms. ___________. I just wore this because it’s Baseball Day. I thought it might get the campers excited.”

“Uh-huh,” you gave him elevator eyes because you felt his comment and observations had given you consent. He looked so damn cute you had to stop yourself from biting your lip. “So I’ll just put on my regular t-shirt and shorts. And, David?”

“Y-yes?” his voice hiked as his expression grew concerned.

“You don’t have to call me Miss. That is, unless you want to.”

“Yes, Ms. _________. I mean,” he struggled, “of course, ____________.”

 You opened your drawer as he continued watching. “Would you?-” you stalled.

“Oh, right!” He stepped backwards towards the door, “Boy, where is my mind today? I- uh- I’ll just be outside.”

You grinned, “Thanks David. I’ll be out in a sec.”

* * *

 

 _She’s so beautiful!_ David thought to himself as his back collapsed against the side of your cabin. He closed his eyes. Many more days like this and he wouldn’t be able to control himself. He hadn’t relieved these feelings last night, perhaps that was why he was feeling so strongly about you today. Either that or _maybe_ … just maybe, something was different. He didn’t want to sound conceited or anything, but something was new in the way that you looked at him. And he was looking at you too. Your soft curves, your feminine frame. Guilt mingled with lust as he took a deep breath and tried to count backwards from ten. _Could it somehow be possible that you felt this way when you were around him?_ You just seemed so confident, he couldn’t tell. He cursed his inability to hide his emotions. He always wore them on his sleeve. Although, he internally patted himself on the back for not getting on his knees and declaring his love for you in your bedroom. His duty to you as his co-counselor came first. It should always come first no matter how strongly he felt. No matter how much his heart climbed in his throat and his head swam.

“Ready, David?” your clothes were normal, but you wore an old cap backwards to suit his style.

His smile grew exponentially at the sight. “Yes, _________! Let’s plaaaay ball!”

 

 

 


	7. Not What Teacher Said to Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos my Davey lovers! It keeps me writing at a fast pace.

Baseball Day was fun. Although it was something more of a Wiffle Ball Day, with a dented plastic bat and several balls in various states of decay from spending too long in Lake Lilac. You had learned not to expect much by now, yet David treated the day as if it was the World Series. His enthusiasm had a positive effect on you, and you hoped that it trickled down to the campers. Some were more easily influenced than others. To your surprise, Nurf was doing an excellent job as umpire. That much could be seen when conflict arose on the field.

“I saw that!” The wizard girl cried out. “You’ve been using magic to pitch the ball so that Ered can’t hit it!”

“Yeah, Harrison,” the blonde flipped some hair out of her eyes, “I’m normally awesome at this but the ball just keeps curving out of range when I swing.”

“I’m not using magic, I swear!” He leaned back, “Maybe Ered just can’t hit it.”

“You take that back!” Nikki growled, “She can hit any curve ball any day! She’ll show you!”

Suddenly everyone was contributing their two cents and crowding the sand lot.

“People, people!” Nurf raised his large hands. “We can settle this easy by having a rotation of pitchers. Nikki, since you are obviously on Ered’s side- even though you are on the opposite team- I will have you pitch. Throw a curve ball, and then we can see if Harrison was using magic.”

Nikki threw a pitch, which was _hardly_ a curve ball, and Ered swung it out of the park. The campers saw it wasn’t a tricky hit and shrugged as to whether Harrison was using magic. After a few more hits and rotations it didn’t matter anyway. The campers appeared to be having fun; aside from Max who stood _way_ in the outfield where balls rarely went.

“Great job resolving conflict, Nurf!” David complimented as he clasped him on the back. “Let’s see what reward you wrote on your card.” David shuffled through his green deck to find one which had been stabbed. “Aha!” David read aloud the first choice, “Nurf wants to go to Pizza Bros… and have a pizza party.”

The crowd of kids buzzed and squealed, some pumped their fists. Max gave a smirk.

“To town?” David looked up from the card. Nurf nodded.

“This would involve travel and reservations.” David winced, “Maybe we could have one at the camp?”

 Nurf’s face grew hard, “David. You were the one who agreed to implement this system. My trust is already fragile and if you want me or anyone else here to believe it works, you need to fulfill your promises.”

The kids began grumbling in agreement as you counselors exchanged glances. “Come on David,” Gwen spoke up, “We’ve got the bus _and_ we’ve got another counselor now. We can keep track of everybody.”

“The bus,” David dropped his fist into his hand as if he’d forgotten. “Right. Yes. I think this can work. Everybody get ready, we’re heading out in thirty minutes! _________, you call the restaurant and tell them we’re on our way.”

“Got it!” You picked up your phone and stalled. “Um, Gwen, do you know the number?”

* * *

 

The kids were loaded onto the bus and double counted. Triple counted with David’s personal review.  You noticed that Max and Ered had taken the last seats in the back and smiled to yourself at the perceived coolness of the action. All the counselors were up front. “All right, we’re ready!” David affirmed as the sun fell lower in the sky. He approached the driver’s seat, “Does anyone want to sing a song to make the ride go faster? _Oooh,_ _the wheels on the bus_ -”

Suddenly QM arrived and shoved David aside with a grunt. “I drive.”

David came hurtling into your seat as it was the one opposite the driver’s. It was a two seater, so when his long arms stretched over the window and the seat backing behind you and his knee rested his weight between your legs, you couldn’t help but feel surrounded. You had admired the baseball uniform, but were glad to see him back in counselor attire. And his shorts afforded you the pleasure of feeling the heat from his leg next to your thigh.

“Oh, hi ________,” He smiled with a blush.

“Hi David,” your eyes searched his as the engine started.

“Look!” He leaned absent-mindedly closer to you as he pointed out the window, “What a beautiful sunset!”

You sat up in your seat and struggled to look away from his shinning face. “It really is. Thank you for sharing it with me.”

“My pleasure,” he looked at you for a moment before realizing his circumstances. David swiftly pulled back and took a seat at your side. As he looked away from you, out the opposite window, he began whistling a tune to a traveling song. You recognized it from your childhood at a different camp. Although the words were probably incorrect, you sang along and the rest of the bus was subjected to a musical spectacle they wanted no part in.

* * *

 

Pizza Bros was a quaint little place, reminding you of the one you’d once worked at as a teenager. You were glad to be out of the service industry. Although you wondered if what you were doing now could be called some sort of service. The kids took up the whole restaurant, crowded by fours into different booths and tables. You counselors and the Quartermaster were left standing. David was mingling among the tables, trying to initiate a conversation with Max. You could tell was likely going nowhere. _Let him come to you, David._ You sighed with a smile.

“Hey,” Gwen whispered, “__________!”

“Hm?” You looked back to see a red solo cup in her hand. QM was sipping from one as well, his back against the serving bar.

“Here’s one of the perks,” she spoke behind her hand, “this place has beer!”

After a long day and a sleepless night it would be nice to have one. Still, “I don’t know.”

“18?” QM grumbled.

“No,” you laughed, “I’m definitely over 21.” At that, he pushed a freshly poured brew your way.

“Oh, okay.” You looked down at the frothy drink. “Sure. Why not?”

* * *

 

“Hey, David.” Max stuffed his face with a slice.

“Yes Max?” the counselor eagerly turned around.

“How come you’re the only one of the counselors without a red solo cup? You don’t drink or something?”

David’s mouth dropped as he observed you and Gwen before turning back to Max. “Nice try. They’re drinking soda.”

“Sure,” Max nodded, “ _soda_ \- if that’s what they’re calling it these days. Hey, ___________!” He called.

You looked over and squinted your eyes at the situation. David looked a little pale. But the drink had lowered your guard. You could handle it. You swallowed the last of it and recycled your cup. “Yes Max?”

Max put his face in his hands, “Tell me something about biology.”

Your face lit up, “Really?”

“Oh yeah. Go wild.”

“Well, I heard that your camp mascot is a platypus! _Ornithorhynchus anatinus_ , that means "bird snout" in Greek and "duck-like" in Latin!” You found it funny for some reason. “A mammal that lays eggs! BiologicallyplatypusesaretheideologicalrepresentationofCampCampbellwithevolutionaryrootstakenfromvariousbackgroundstomakeaperfectlyculminatedorganism-”

“Okay!” Max held up his hand. “I’m good. I settle my case.”

“She just,” David looked between you two, “she just talks like that. It’s her subject... __________, can I have a word with you?”

“Of course,” you smiled as David gently took you by the arm and walked you outside.

On the side of the building, he placed a hand on the brick wall beside your head. “___________, were you drinking alcohol?”

“No,” your back pressed up against the cold wall, “yes?”

“You were?” He observed you with a look of worry and disapproval.

“I thought it was okay,” you stumbled, “Gwen and QM were-”

 “Detention!” David barked as he stood up straight, staring down at you.

 “David,” you shrunk a little, “we… don’t have detention.”

 “Well,” he breathed, “I’m still fairly disappointed in you.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know, but I suppose it _was_ bad judgement.” You reached into your pocket. “Here, you can choose one of my punishments.” He looked down at the red card and back at your face. He seemed so far away. “Go on,” you opened his fist and put your card in his palm. “You can punish me. I deserve it.”

“...Me?” He looked at you, and you back at him with a shared vulnerability.

You nodded.

“Well, then, ___________,” he looked at your card then his eyes flickered over your face. “I guess you’ll be cleaning the Mess Hall when we get back.”

“I will. Does that make you feel better?”

“Yeah,” David nodded as he looked at the ground bashfully, “I guess it does.”

“Good. Me too. So, what do we do about Gwen and QM?”

David’s mouth turned into a thin line, “I don’t think anybody should _ever_ try and do something about QM… Gwen on the other hand will be missing out on trashy magazines for the rest of the week.”

You could hear her disheartened sobs now.


	8. Makin' Dreams Come True

You would have thought the carbs from the pizza and soda would have wound everyone up, but the day spent out in the sun and a night of fun had most campers passed out on the ride home. Nikki was curled up like a dog and Neil had his head back, mouth open in a silent snore. You marveled at Max’s sleeping face. He had to use so many muscles to frown and scowl. Now there was an air of peace about him that you hated to interrupt. “Hey buddy,” you whispered, “it’s time to go to bed. We’re home.”

“Ngg… Home?!” He sat up swiftly with a look of confused apprehension. “Oh no,” he held his head, “I’m still here. Here in this hell with the drunk lady who talks too much.”

“I am _not_ drunk,” you scrunched up your face. “After that long ride I’m happy to say I’m completely sober. What did you have to go and rat me out for anyway?”

He smiled easily at you, “Relax, Teach. I wanted to see David get angry at someone his own size. Seemed dignified though, he took you outside.” He paused as if remembering something in a cold sweat. “He didn’t hit you, did he?”

“What… _David_?” You laughed. “I couldn’t picture that.”

“You’d think that, but I’ve heard some things. _Seen_ some things.”

You would have to process that later. “So you want to get rid of me that bad, eh?”

“Not particularly.” He looked out the window. “You’ve still got a job to do.”

“That’s right,” you nodded. “See if the softy cares. Come on Max, isn’t it obvious that he does?”

“Ignore the obvious,” Max looked at you keenly. “Look at what’s underneath. Understand _why_ he acts like an idiot. What’s his motive?”

“Okay, Max. Whatever you say. You know, you’re starting to sound like a scientist. Do you have a hypothesis?”

“Neil,” Max elbowed his friend awake, “she’s using _your_ words again.”

* * *

 

It was nine in the evening and the campers had all been sent to bed, yet you stood in the Mess Hall with a mop and bucket.

QM grumbled and pointed, “Floors.”

“You want me to mop the floors, got it.” You leaned against the handle. “You know QM, you were drinking too. Shouldn’t you be punished?”

You could see the corners of his cheeks lift from under his mustache. “Wanna punish me?”

“Um,” you straightened your back. “Yeah! Yeah, I do. You gave me the beer in the first place.”

He looked you over as if contemplating something. “Spooky Island,” He spoke.

“Elaborate?” You had no idea what he was talking about.

“Lotsa punishment, your hands.” He winked as he walked away.

David walked past the man and the two exchanged a glance as QM walked out the door. David looked as if he wasn’t expecting that. “Um, okay. Co-counselor ___________, I’ll be here overseeing your punishment.”

“But, David, it’s late.” You began mopping, “Isn’t that like punishing yourself?”

“Not really, it gives me more time to get to know you.”

“Well, that’s nice.” You swept under the table. “I guess I could get to know you better as well.”

“Super!”

“Go ahead and ask a question.”

“Hm. How did you get into biology?”

“Easy. I was always climbing trees as a kid. And as I grew up, I wanted to know more about them. I lived near the woods so nature was close and full of new life to explore. There are so many different organisms. So many things to know, it’s fascinating.”

“Yeah,” David spoke fondly.

“I hope you don’t mind, but can I ask something a camper would like to ask you?”

David sat up from his spot at the table. “A camper? Why wouldn’t they ask me?”

“When I ask, I think you’ll know.”

“Oh, okay… Ask away.”

“Do you genuinely care about the people at this camp?”

“ _What?_ ” David stood up and put an arm on your shoulder, “_________, of course I do.”

“I know, David.” You smiled up at him. “This particular one thinks you’re too good to be true. Or, can’t understand why you aren’t as miserable as the rest of the world.”

“I think I know who you’re talking about.” David looked down and away. “Truth is, after your talk on parenting I figured out we come from the same style: Uninvolved.”

“David, you don’t have to…”

“No,” he sighed and took a seat, “I think it’s better to get it all out. When I grew up, my parents were never there. I acted out as a kid because of that. I latched on to any mentors I could find. Even if they weren’t the greatest.” His eyes grew wet as he looked out the window into the black night.

“Oh, David…” You abandoned your mop to sit beside him at the table. He held your hand as he spoke.

“I ignored their flaws because I wanted to believe the world was a better place. And I was acting permissive with the kids because, well… Because of what I lacked. I wasn’t given anything as a kid so I wanted to give them _everything_. I still do. But, I know now that there have to be boundaries to show that I care. This camp _is_ my family.” He looked up to you with a wilted expression. “Of course I care. I probably annoy Max, because I know he needs to be cared about the most.”

Without thinking, you wrapped your arms around the neck of the man in front of you.

"__________?" He questioned, feeling hot tears seeping under his neckerchief. "___________, are you crying? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... I won't punish you anymore!"

"Idiot," you breathed against his throat, " _you're_  the one that needs to be cared about the most. At least as Max's mentor you're there for him. That guy you said you looked up to, it sounds like he was just as bad as your parents."

"Yeah," you could feel David's sad laughter against your ear. "Imagine that."

"I care about you, David." 

"You... You do?" He looked down at your body pressed against his.

"I do. Very much." You pulled back, feeling slightly awkward. "I'll be here to remind you whenever you need me."

"Thank you, ____________." He smiled as he wiped the remaining tears from your eyes. "I care about you too."

Your heart whelmed and you suddenly felt shy. "I should probably get back to cleaning." You stood to go.

"Wait," he caught your wrist, "I think that's enough for tonight. Let's get some rest."

"Thank you," you beamed. "I should put the supplies away though."

David joined by grabbing the mop and bucket while you carried the Fabuloso.

 


	9. Living Tissue, Warm Flesh

“David?” You asked as you placed the cleaning fluid back on the shelf.

He organized the mop and bucket near the sink behind you. “Yes, _________?”

“Have you ever been to Spooky Island?”

He was silent for a moment and you had to turn around to make sure he was still there.

“No!” His voice was strangled, “I’d never go _there_. Not **now** -a-days at least.”

 _Aw, was it really that spooky? Did someone die there?_ “What’s the matter?” you played, “Are you scared? Wouldn’t it be fun to explore?”

“__________!” His face grew red. “I don’t know if you have any idea what you’re talking about! That place is more Quartermaster’s kind of thing.”

 _Oh, because of the hook hand and murderous aura?_ “Well, appearance doesn’t matter. It could be your kind of thing too.”

He looked at you with his mouth open, eyes searching yours in the confining closet. “___________, are you into _that?_ ”

 _What, horror?_ “Well, I’ve watched a few movies.”

David covered his ears as if in utter shock, “I can’t believe what I’m hearing! That someone so nice and caring could be into… _that!_ ”

You put your hands on your hips, “David, are you going to judge me for my taste in movies? It wasn’t like I enjoyed every one. I mean, some of them were too gory or too-”

“ _Gory?!_ ” David leaped back against the shelf, knocking some supplies to the floor.

“Wait,” you looked him over and assessed that the man was either about to faint or throw up. Sure he might be scared, but this was certainly an overreaction. You squinted, “Are we talking about the same thing here?”

“Don’t make me say it,” he shook his head. “You go first.”

“Scary movies?”

“Oh, thank gosh,” he collapsed to his knees.

“David!” You knelt on the floor with him. “You look so pale, are you all right? Do you need some crackers?”

He suddenly wrapped his arms around you. “___________,” his voice quavered, “you promise me you’ll **never** go to Spooky Island all right? You take care of yourself. Don’t let anybody lay a finger on you.”

“Oh, okay David… Can I ask why? Why can’t I go if you’re there with me?”

He pulled back and sat against the shelves, “Come here, ___________.” He patted the floor. “After a scare like that, I need you here beside me while we talk.”

“Sure.” You sat beside him and placed your hand in his waiting palm. His fingers gave you a comfortably tight squeeze.

His voice was far away, “Who told you about Spooky Island?”

“Quartermaster asked me if I wanted to go.”

David’s face grew stern as he stared off in the distance. “That was highly inappropriate of him. After all, you couldn’t have consented if you don’t know what it is.” He looked back at you pleadingly, “ ** _Do_** you know what it is?”

You shook your head.

“It’s a-” he paused as you saw a dusting of red return to his features. “It’s a sex dungeon,” he whispered the dirty word.

“No!” Your eyes grew wide, “Really?”

“Really.” David nodded.

You were inquisitive, “Have you ever seen it?”

“No! Never! I haven’t even-” his voice trailed off as his face grew red.

“Oh,” you understood, but your curiosity begged you to go farther. “If you don’t mind me asking, how far would you say that you…”

David looked at you for a moment. Then he looked down. “If I tell you, will you tell me too?”

“Sure,” you held out your pinky, “it’ll be our shared secret.” You wrapped them in the form of a promise.

“Touching,” David spoke quietly, “a lot of touching. Some stuff with… mouths. But, that’s about it.”

You marveled at this handsome, wholesome creature before you. “You didn’t want to go any farther?”

“I did,” he bit his lip, “but I get anxious. I start thinking this person is going to leave me or not think I’m so great, and I end up making it awkward. I’m pretty hopeless at love.”

“Oh, David.” You held his hand tighter. “I think you’d be great at love. You just haven’t found the right person yet.”

“Thank you, ___________,” He smiled. “Would it be all right if I asked about your…”

“I’ve been intimate,” you felt yourself flush as you said it. “But… I’ve never been in love.”

“Oh,” he spoke.

You wondered if he hated you yet.

“What do you think it would take for you to fall in love?”

 _That was his first question?_ You laughed, “I’m not sure. When you know, you know, right?”

“Right,” he nodded. “Would it help… if someone were to love you first?”

You looked into his eyes and found it to be a serious question. “Perhaps,” you spoke as you examined his lips. “I think the best way to tell if you can love somebody is the feeling you get when you kiss.”

He looked at you softly, “Can I kiss you, ___________?”

You responded with action, laying a chaste kiss on his accepting lips. You pulled back to examine his expression and saw a hunger there you’d never seen before. Suddenly, his hands were in your hair, holding you in place as his mouth was on your own; his tongue begging for entry. You let him in and were lost in an undulating series of soft and rough kisses. You both pulled back and examined each other’s heated faces.

David suddenly became aware of his surroundings. “I’m- I’m sorry, ___________!” He scrambled. “You’re my coworker, I never should have…”

“David, we’re both consenting adults. There’s no law against having a thing for or with your co-counselor.”

“But, what if you get tired of me? What if you don’t like-”

“David, you’re sabotaging yourself again. Take a breath.” You encouraged. “It’s okay if two people don’t like each other anymore. It’s okay if two people do. If things don’t work out, we will be amicable.” You thought for a moment, “We won’t let anyone else know if that makes you feel better. That way it’ll be like nothing’s changed.”

He looked at you curiously, “So… That’s how you can deal with a breakup if you’re not in love?”

“I guess so.” You shrugged.

“Wow,” he looked down, “I’d cry for days.”

“David,” you smiled as you cupped his face, “there’s about one month left in the summer. I can honestly say that I won’t get tired of you.”

“You… promise?” His eyes were childlike.

“I promise. Hey, even if things don’t work out, you’re a great guy. I’ll be your friend for as long as you let me.” You put your other hand on his chest, “I’ll be here.”

He wrapped his hand around yours with a shy half-smile. “I believe you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blog now available on Tumblr @weirdsciencecamp


	10. My Creation- Is It Real?

“It’s Swimming Day!” David burst into your room a few days later. He’d asked you before if you minded his intrusion, and you’d told him truthfully you didn’t. It wasn’t bad to wake up to a song of good morning as he flipped the blinds open to let in the early sunlight. “ _Good morning, Good morning, to you!_ ”

“Mm. Good morning,” you rolled over and rubbed your eyes. When you opened them you felt like rubbing them once more. David stood before you in lifeguard shorts with a white line of Zinc on his nose; aviators perched on his head behind his tuft of hair. His chest was bare, with a whistle around it that directed you towards the sparse hair that trailed into his shorts. On his lean muscled body, his abs were his best feature.

“Come here,” You knelt on the bed in your matching pajama set and beckoned him over.

“__________?” He questioned as he walked forward, “What is it? Are you sick?”

“No,” you smiled, “I just wanted to see you.”

“Oh,” he stood by your bedside.

“May I touch you?” You looked into his eyes.

“Y-yeah,” he blushed.

“Here?” You questioned as you pointed to his stomach.

He nodded warily.

You placed your warm hand on him tentatively, brushing it up and down. Like a washboard.

“_________!” He laughed, “That tickles.”

“Sorry,” you grinned, satisfied with your explorations for now. “Once again, I have to ask. Should I be wearing a swimsuit or-”

“Of course! Today we’re going into Lake Lilac to test the kids’ swimming levels.”

“I’m guessing you’re certified if you’ve got those shorts?”

“You are correct!” He saluted, “Someone’s got to keep Camp Campbell safe!”

“And what would you do if there was a shark?”

“Shark?” He lowered his hand, “There are no sharks in-”

“ _Shark attack!_ ” You called as you wrapped your arms around him and pulled him onto your bed.

“Ah!” He cried out in surprise as you nipped him lightly with your mouth and hands.

“_________,” he laughed, instinctively curling up, “__________!”

You pulled back and smiled at him flush and grinning on your bed. “So handsome,” slipped from your mouth. His smile faded as his eyes searched yours. “Come on,” you could tell he was left wanting, “we’ve got some kiddos to train.”

“Maybe I should teach you mouth to mouth first,” he spoke quietly.

“Oh! You’re sly,” you looked back at his wide smile. “Okay. Out now, while I change.”

“Aw,” David mock complained as you pushed him out and closed the door.

 You looked down at the bikini you had brought. You hadn’t figured _you_ ’d be the one swimming at camp. And if you were, you thought it would be adult swim. You sighed, it wasn’t like it was _too_ revealing or anything. It was probably what the kids’ moms would wear anyway: something simple and black. This would have to do.

“What do you think?” You asked as you stepped out in your new suit.  

His cheeks grew red, “Ah- _amazing_!”

“Thanks David,” you felt butterflies when you caught him glimpsing as you walked towards the lake.

* * *

Needless to say, you felt a little awkward in your bikini in front of the kids. But, that feeling slowly went away as you submerged yourself in the murky water. You were hanging near the edge of the dock, working on treading water. Since you weren’t an expert like David or experienced like Gwen, your group wasn’t the best swimmers in the bunch. It consisted of Space Kid, Nerris (who preferred land-based attacks), and Dolph. No matter how much he reminded you of a certain historical figure, he was certainly high spirited and cute. The kid had a knack for artwork that you admired. Maybe if you nurtured that he wouldn’t turn into…

“Ms. _________! Ms. ___________!”

You looked up on the dock, “Yes, Nikki?” She looked like a mini lifeguard in her red one piece.

“I can do a cannonball, watch!”

“Nikki!” Gwen called from the shore, “their time isn’t up yet, we aren’t diving from the dock for another five minutes.”

“Weeee!” Nikki squealed as she leapt from the platform.

“Nikki!” David called from deeper in the water, “watch out for other campers!”

You observed in slow motion as she dove on top of Space Kid, bringing him under in a tidal splash. You had worked with him on holding his breath underwater and found that he didn’t really understand the concept. _Oh crap_. You instinctively went under, struggling to see in the water, feeling your way. You dove further towards the bottom where Space Kid was residing. You felt Nikki kicking above you. In the confusion, something snapped as one of her feet hit your back. Another pair of hands was upon you as you brought Space Kid to the surface. You took a breath. Space Kid took a breath. David took a breath.

“Thank gosh you’re all okay!” David spoke from under his wet locks. You liked how they draped over his eye with the added weight. Suddenly, he took in breath as if he were afraid of drowning.

“What?” You looked at him, “David?”

“Um, your…” David looked down at your top, which while still attached around your neck was disconnected at the back.

You felt around for the plastic clasp. It was gone. “Nikki must have caught it with her foot…” You spoke under your breath as you relinquished Space Kid to the dock. He was still going on about Zero G’s.

“It’s going to be all right,” David assured you as he held the two pieces together by placing his hand on your back.

“It’s okay, kids! ___________ just twisted her ankle and needs some first aid. Co-counselor Gwen, I think we’re through swimming.”

Everyone groaned as they began to pull themselves out of the water.

“Nikki,” David’s face was stern, “that was a dangerous thing to do. I want to see your red card when we get back.”  

“Aw, shucks.” she splashed the water in disappointment. “Sorry, Ms. __________!”

“It’s okay, Nikki.” You spoke as you waded to land. “It was a good cannonball. Just… not on Space Kid.”

* * *

 

The two of you walked back to your cabin as the kids headed to the showers to prepare for the rest of the day.

“Thanks David,” You sighed when you were both inside and the door was locked, “that could have been really awkward.”

“No problem, ___________. Should I…”” He swallowed, “Should I let go now?”

You looked into his shy and curious eyes, “Yes, you can let go.”

He did so slowly, removing his warm hand and allowing the cold fabric to slide across your skin.

He looked down, “I’ll go- wait outside.”

You tilted his chin up with your index finger, “No, I think you can stay.”

“I can?” He blinked.

“Yes,” you spoke as you removed your top, without giving him time to second guess.

“_________!” He blushed as he struggled to keep his gaze level with yours.

“It’s okay,” you encouraged, “you can look.”

He looked from one breast to the other, as if he couldn’t decide which his favorite was. Then he gazed up at you as if he were guilty.

“It’s okay,” you spoke. “Would you like to touch?”

He bit his lip and nodded before ghosting his hands over your flesh. You melted into his delicate touch.

“Is this all right?” David worried, “…My ex said I was never rough enough. I think she dumped me over it.”

“David,” you placed your hand on top of his, “your ex was an idiot. This feels amazing.” He smiled as his thumbs rubbed circles on you nipples, his index finger slowly moving back and forth, teasing you sweetly.

“You’re beautiful…” He spoke against your pebbled skin, still cold from the lake.

“Should I take these off too?” You ran your thumb under the waistbands of your bottoms.

“I- um,” he stalled. “Yes,” He decided. “You have to change into counselor attire anyway.”

“You’re right,” You cooed as you slipped your swimsuit off. As it hit the floor, you could see his excitement evident through his swim trunks. “Do you like what you see?”

“Oh yes,” he stared in awe, “very much.”

“I like what I see too,” you trailed your fingers towards his waistband and looked to him for guidance. He nodded as you slipped your hand into his damp shorts and wrapped it around the heated length of him. He gasped as his eyes closed and his hips jerked forward. He would fit you perfectly. “You feel so good in my hand,” you hummed.

“It feels so good, ________,” he cupped your face, his eyes glazed, “I need you to kiss me.”

You did as you were asked, toying with him as his lips tasted yours. He’d lost focus on playing with your chest, but you didn’t mind. That meant he was enjoying things. You could tell that it wouldn’t be long if you… “Can I use my mouth?”

His face went beet red, and he bit his lip. Still, he nodded just the same.

You pulled down his swim trunks, revealing exactly what you wanted to see. You looked up at him quivering above you as you licked him tentatively. He twitched before you wrapped your mouth around him. His skin was still slightly cold from the lake water. “___________!” He gasped as his eyes shut tight, “Ah!” his hips moved inadvertently as you worked him into a frenzied state. His hand tapped you politely on the shoulder. “I’m going to… I’m… I’m going to…”

You stayed as you received everything he had to offer. “___________!” He called out as he came. As soon as you removed yourself he slumped to the floor beside you. “Wow,” he breathed, “thank you…”

“You’re welcome,” You wiped your mouth with the back of your hand and gave him a kiss. “Now. Let’s get changed and head back to camp.”

“ _Camp!_ ” His face became a whole new shade of red at the realization.


	11. Weird Science

Max watched as the two of you exited your cabin. You in counselor attire and David still in his swimsuit as he headed to change in his own space. He had a dopey smile on his face. The ten year old’s eyes became wide with understanding and then narrowed again. You didn’t see him until you were three quarters of the way to the Mess Hall.

“So, David gets lunch _and_ a show,” Max commented.

Your heart sped up. “What do you mean?” You questioned warily.

“That’s not what you were wearing when you went into your cabin, but it was when you came out. David was still in his swim shorts. Logic says: he saw you change.” His eyes were observant.

Your mouth became a thin line as you thought of possible retorts. Should you lie? Should you tell the truth about your relationship? As you searched his features you remembered that no matter how much like an adult he acted, he was still a ten year old kid. One that you were responsible for. _And_ if this kid had any leverage on you, he would milk it for all it was worth. You decided to offer a question rather than an answer. “What if I changed first and David was just checking up on me after waiting outside? That’s another possibility.”

“It’s a possibility,” Max walked around you, assessing for weakness. “It’s also possible that I’m the next president of the United States.”

You both had a smirk on your faces.

“Listen,” Max crossed his arms. “David may be annoying as shit, and as gullible as a baby that was dropped on its head- but don’t use him to find out the truth. That’s not fighting fair.”

“ _Use_ him?” You squinted.

“Emotional extortion,” Max flailed his hand. “I don’t want to hear him wailing or have to wade through a river of his snot and tears again.”

“…Again?”

“What are you, a parrot?” Max sneered, “He’s already had his heart broken this summer.”

“That’s awful!”

Max looked you up and down. “Yeah. It was hilarious when I set him up, but not so much when he cried for days and beat a guy with a chair.”

“Geez…” you pulled your hand to your heart. David _was_ passionate. “How’d you set him up?”

“David’s got Tinder on his phone.”

You had to laugh at such an innocent, well-mannered guy trying to navigate through those murky waters. You knew he wasn’t going to find what he was looking for that way. But something in you felt a little eaten away.

“Yeah,” Max smirked, “like I said, hilarious. But, I wouldn’t do it again. So don’t you do it either.”

“Aw, Max,” you cooed, “does that mean you care about me- or that you care about David?”

“Shut up,” his arms crossed tighter as he turned away. “I couldn't care less about you both! I’m just fighting for self-preservation here.”

“Max,” you knelt as you touched his shoulder lightly, “I found the answer to your question if you would like to hear it.”

“Wow. Lady, you must have some type of body under that baggy t-shirt.”

“Don’t even go there,” you warned, “if you want the truth.”

For the first time since his sleeping face you saw his brows relax. “What is it?”

“He cares. He cares about everyone here, kid and adult. Maybe he even cares about you the most. You’re like too sides of a coin.”

“What kind of b.s. story did he feed you?” Max tilted his head, “The one about how he was a bad camper?”

“A little bit.”

“Did he tell you _why_ he changed? _Why_ he gives a crap if we smile?”

“He did.”

Max blinked, “Why?”

“I think you should ask him yourself.”

“You’re lying!” Max’s eyes suddenly had a fierceness to them. “He didn’t tell you anything!”

“It’s a personal story Max,” you tried to soothe him, “I’m sure you wouldn’t want me telling yours for you.”

“I don’t care.” He looked down. “I really don’t. If we’re like too sides of a coin, how could we be so different? I’m not like him. I couldn’t be. The world’s a god damned horror show. Am I supposed to believe that one day I’ll wake up with a huge smile on my face and go around spreading love to everybody? That’s **never** gonna happen! No matter how much he wants it to!”

“Oh, Max,” you swallowed, “I’m sure he doesn’t expect that from you. No one does.”

“What _does_ he want?”

“He just wants you to have a good time. For you to be happy, in your own way. He doesn’t want to change who you are. Max…” you put a hand on his shoulder as you stood up. “This conversation never happened. If anyone asks you were just telling me how dumb I was for leaving my shoe laces untied.”

“What?” he blinked up at you confusedly.

“There are my favorite people!” David’s cheery voice came towards you as he made his way down the path. His smile suddenly faded as it came to rest on Max’s teary eyes. Tears he refused to ever let fall. “Is everything- okay?”

“Ye-” you began.

“I was just laughing at this idiot who tripped over her laces.” Max coughed. “Hah! It was great. Should have seen it. Anyway,” He turned and put his hands behind his head as he continued to walk to lunch, “suck a dick, David.”

“Max!” David gasped, “Safety is not funny!”

You softly put out your hand to keep David from going any further. “Let’s let that one go,” you smiled, “for now.”


	12. From My Heart and From My Hand

“Say, __________?”

“Hm?” You looked up from the book you’d borrowed from Gwen. It was Saturday afternoon, and there wasn’t a strong wifi connection, so you needed something to do. You had to admit- that girl had some interesting tastes. David’s softly pleading eyes caught yours and you knew there was something he was struggling to say.

“What is it, David?” You gave him your full attention as you settled the werewolf novel on the picnic table.

“Gwen did something awful nice; she said she and Quartermaster could keep an eye on the campers today. It’s Saturday, so it’s not like they need much watching.”

“That _is_ nice,” you nodded, knowing that wasn’t the full statement. “That leaves you free to do lots of things.”

“Yeah! And… you as well.” David rubbed his arm as he turned to stare at the lake.

It was cute to see him sweat. “David,” you purred, “are you trying to ask me something?”  

He turned, “Would you like to do something with me today? And maybe… tonight?”

“Oh,” you swallowed, now you were the one to sweat. It had been a couple of days since your after-swim experience. You weren’t exactly sure what David’s sentiments on the subject were, since he was hardly one to talk. But, you’d enjoyed it. Maybe tonight would give you some time to talk… alone? “I’d love to.”

“Really?” He sat beside you and grabbed your hands in his, “That would be great!”

“You seem excited,” you tilted your head curiously, “do you have something planned?” _Dinner? A movie? Was there something going on in that Old West movie set of a town?_

“I would love to take you for a hike,” David’s smile was coy and genuine, “and I know a nice spot to camp.”

You had to let out a little laugh, “I should have expected that,” you smiled.

“It’s in a sheltered redwood grove with some of the largest…”

“Ooh!” You grasped his vest a little too enthusiastically, “Take me!”

His eyes widened, then calmed. “I thought you’d like it,” he grinned. “But, I only have one tent,” he tucked a lock of hair behind your ear as the summer breeze picked up. He searched your eyes, “would that be okay?”

You had to look away with a shy smile of your own. “I’d like that.” Your eyes flicked up, “But, you’d better have bed rolls! Sleeping on the hard ground is tough!”

“Two words,” David cupped his hand as his whisper tickled your ear, “inflatable mattress.”

* * *

 

“Gwen!” You whined as you filled a backpack with everything you thought you’d need. “Thank you so much for this, but I have no idea what I’m doing!”

She pretty much had you pegged from the swimming fiasco. David was happy, she’d said, but he’d never been **that** happy at camp before. The days before you came were often a struggle against anarchy. When you’d spent too long away from lunch she put two and two together and came up with something similar to the summary of a Jerry Springer episode. “Relax,” she smiled as she kicked back at your desk. “This is something you’ve done before, right?”

“Yeah,” you breathed, “but I have no idea what David expects from me.”

“Hm. Undying love and devotion followed by marriage, a log cabin, and several legitimate children?” She flipped the page in her magazine.

You always were one to buck at commitment. You’d never been in love. Hell, you couldn’t even keep a career for over a year!

She took one glance at the frightened look on your face and put her _Sheeple_ down. “Woah, woah! ___________, you know I was joking, right? It’s **David**. He’ll be blissful if you give him elongated eye contact.”

“You’re right,” you laughed. “I guess it was silly of me, to get worked up over an air mattress.”

“Oh. _Dear_. **God**. He brought out the air mattress.” She grabbed you by the shoulders, “Don’t you break his heart!” she shook you, “You hear me?!”

* * *

 

You felt a little frazzled as you hiked a fairly worn path shaded by cypress, cedar, and pine.

David looked to you as the path grew narrower and he had to walk in front. “Everything all right, _____________?”

“Yeah…” you nodded “yeah.” You weren’t exactly sure how to explain that Gwen knew how to shank a bitch and you weren’t exactly sure where this was going- be it the path or the relationship.

“It’s okay.” His hand interrupted your downward glance as it grasped yours, his thumb rubbing in soothing circles. “I often feel lost on new adventures.”

You looked up to his sea green eyes and found peace. “You’re right,” you smiled. “Everything will be okay.”

You stopped to have lunch on an outcropping that overlooked the mountains and valleys. It truly was beautiful. The rivers, like blue satin below, glinted in the sunlight. Enormous birds circled in the clear sky. David had packed two sandwiches and some sliced apples to your delight. “This is really sweet of you David, thanks for taking me.”

“I’m happy to share it with you, ___________.” He smiled as he collected the trash and put it in his pack. “Come on,” he put out his hand, pulling you up with more strength than you could visibly see. It caused you to nearly trip, but he held you fast on the rocks. There was a safety there, a trust in his arms that you’d never known. Despite what you had done to the man, you found yourself blushing. “Sorry, ___________.” He helped you stand, “Seems I don’t know my own strength.” He stepped away shyly. “I still want to show you the redwoods and set up camp before dark. The journey downhill should be easier than the one that got us here.”

You smiled as you followed the lean man in front of you. How was it that body held such strength, such optimism, such passion? It was a mystery. But, you were thankful for the package it came in. David held your hand as you scrambled over some rocks.  After sidestepping down a few steep declines and observing the change in flora, you knew you were close. The soil was drier here, almost sandy. Then, you heard it. “A river!” You called out.

“I hear it too,” he beamed back at you, “that means we’re close. It was one of the rivers we viewed at lunch. So tiny from up there, but much larger down here. It’ll be nice to camp by. Keeps the mosquitos away.”

“What luxury!” You grinned.  

He laughed and turned to you in the clearing. “Here we are,” he spread his arms.

“Wow,” you looked around. There were many towering redwoods surrounding the campsite. You admired them as you set up the tent and gathered firewood. David blew up the air mattress with a motor that rattled along with your heart. It was much darker here in the valley. The sun must have just begun to set.

David smiled, “Come with me! There’s still one thing I want you to see before it gets dark.” You giggled as the two of you sped hand in hand over the flat terrain. Then, David took a step in front of you. “Close your eyes.” You followed suit and closed them, feeling the broadness of David’s warm hands sweep over you. He turned you around with a gentle ease. “Now look.”

You blinked as the warmth left your face. “A petrified redwood!” You gasped in awe at the gem-like stump before you.

“You’ve got it! I knew you would, Ms. __________.” He spoke proudly, “It’s been around since the dinosaurs!”  

“Amazing!” You walked around the stump, checking it out from all angles.

“Do you like it?” His voice was soft.

“David, I love it!” You grabbed him and kissed him sweetly. He looked at your face, lost for a moment before he pulled you closer, deepening the kiss and sending shivers up your spine.

* * *

 

“I never thought I’d meet anyone like you,” David spoke as his striker lit the kindling with ease.

“I never thought I’d meet anyone like you either,” you echoed as you stared into the dancing flames, reminding you of the night when he’d first reached out to hold you. “But, I’m so glad I did.”

“So am I,” David smiled. “I wish I had my guitar so I could show you how much.”

“David,” you grinned, “you don’t need a guitar.”

“You’re right!” He put a hand on his knee, “I can sing without it!”

“ _David_ ,” you placed your hand over his, “if you romance me anymore I’ll die. You… know that I want you, right?”

“You… do?” his eyes searched yours.

“I do.”

“… _Why?_ ” His expression was vulnerable.

“Because of everything that you are.”

“Wow,” he breathed. “Well, this is farther than I’ve ever got before,” he nervously ran a hand through his hair.

“It’s all right,” you responded in the same manner he had before, tracing circles on his hand. “We can do whatever you want.”

“Well,” he looked up with an innocent hunger, “there is one thing I’d like to do.”

“What’s that?”

“I never got to repay you for your kindness the other day.”

* * *

 

You bit your lip in anticipation as he lay you on the mattress. Between kisses, he was stripping you with such eagerness you thought he would eat you whole. But, his eagerness mirrored your own. You’d only gotten him down to his boxers, and were dying to see all of him. The light of the fire cast through the tent, allowing you to admire scattered freckles brought forth from years in the sun. He had some scars, you noticed, from years of dealing with children or tough terrain, you did not know.

“You’re beautiful,” he marveled once more, tracing you with the delicacy you remembered.

“You’re handsome,” you touched his hair tentatively, afraid to ruin it. Such soft auburn. After some time you learned that it would always return to its characteristic shape. He leaned into your touch.

Soon, he pulled back and knelt on the edge of the bed. “Can I… May I taste you?”

“Down here?” you smiled, hooking your thumbs under your waistband and tugging your panties off.

He swiftly took in a breath and gave a light sound of pleasure before nodding at the sight. Within seconds, he was on his knees on the tent floor kissing the inside of your thighs. The fire moved behind him, casting shadows of warmth. Then, his lips made contact with your clit. You gasped as he kissed it slowly, working his way down and back up again. His tongue came out in uncertain licks, looking to you for guidance. “Just like that,” you cooed as he circled you in just the right spot. “Suck on it, yes, right there.” You hummed as he did as he was asked, making your leg quiver.

“Doing this…” He spoke against you, “makes me excited.”

“What does it make you want to do?”

“I-It doesn’t matter,” He blushed.

“It does,” you encouraged, “tell me.”

His eyes sought yours, “It makes me want to be inside you.”

“Then, take me,” you kissed him lightly, “I’m yours.”

“You mean it?”

“Please.”

“Because I wouldn’t mind if you…”

You took the initiative of kissing him deeper so he wouldn’t get lost in his head. You rolled him over from his spot at the edge of the bed, reached under his boxers and stroked him slowly until he was gasping for air. “Do you want this, David?” You breathed as you held him in your hand.

He whimpered in response, “Yes, please…”

That was all you needed to hear as you reached in your bag and thanked your lucky stars you were prepared for a summer romance. “You know what this is?” You held the condom up cautiously. He nodded as you lightly trailed your fingers up and down his length, his boxers scrunched further down his legs. “Is it okay if I put this on you?” He nodded once more, his face beet red and tears beginning to well in the corners of his eyes from embarrassment or overexertion you didn’t know. So you had to ask. You took your fingers off him for a moment. “David, is it okay if we go this far? Is this how you wanted it to be?”

“It’s everything I wanted it to be,” he smiled as a tear trailed his cheek. “Please, I want you to be the one. You’re all I want.”

Your heart burst in that moment, and you kissed him passionately. “I want you too,” you rolled the condom on with ease. “I’m going to lay down now, and I want you to take me any way you see fit. I can guide you if you like.”

“Okay,” he smiled, his face still red as he knelt between your legs. He positioned himself at your entrance and looked up to you.

You nodded in assurance, “Yes, right there. I want you inside of me. Just like that.”

He pressed forward into your slickness, still aroused from the actions of his mouth upon you. His girth stretched you just right. You gasped as you arched up into him. “That feels good. Does it feel good for you?”

“Ah,” he breathed, “yes… So good.”

“Good,” you smiled, “now all you have to do is move.”

Slowly he moved in and out of you, his heated thighs just meeting with the backs of yours. You traced lazy circles around your clit as he did so, causing sparks to emerge in your core. “Yes,” you encouraged, “more, faster…” His breath was heavy as he did so, looking down at you all the while. You were lost in his eyes, lost in the feelings he brought to your body. He kissed you deeply, his form moving quickly, yet not drilling into you.

“So good,” his body moved quicker as he supplied much needed pressure over and over again. You were on the edge yourself. “_________,” He breathed, “I think I’m going to, oh, _fuck_ …”

It was probably that pitched curse word leaving David’s innocent mouth that did it for you as you both spiraled into orgasm. You held him tight to you as your bodies got lost in one another. His weight was upon you, but it was comfortable, not heavy at all. “I love you, __________,” he whispered from somewhere within your hair. Your body lay still at his confession. He held you impossibly tighter, “It doesn’t matter if you don’t feel the same way. I don’t expect you to. But, with all of me… I really do.” And then, he let go.


	13. My Intentions

It seemed the sun rose too soon. After the events of a blissful evening, you returned to the reality that was Camp Campbell. The night had left you with more to think about than you’d prepared for when applying to work at a summer camp… He had said he _loved_ you. It wasn’t the first time you’d heard someone say it, but, perhaps, it was the first time you’d believed it. He hadn’t expected you to say it in return. You both knew that. And you were thankful that he hadn’t imposed such pressure on you. Still, you were feeling a roiling in yourself as you watched him staring out at Spooky Island from atop a splintered picnic table.

“Nice job, ___________,” Max walked up behind you, hands in his hoodie pocket. “I’d say you managed deeper impact than Bonquisha, the guy can’t even remember to cry.” He tilted his head towards you, “What’d you do, tell him you hate him more than you hate s’mores or something?”

“Nothing like that,” you crossed your arms over your chest, not wanting to have this conversation with a child. No matter how advanced his introspection was.

Max stared at you for a while, examining your face. He squinted. Then his eyes grew wide. “You don’t love him… do you?” _Like you said, advanced._

You looked towards the lake. “It’s none of your business, Max.”

“No,” Max spoke as he circled around you, impeding your view. “I’m right. I’ve seen that look before. You don’t want to get tangled up. To be _responsible_.”

“I’m very responsible!” Too late you realized you had taken his bait.

“Are you?” Max smirked, crossing his arms in a mirror of yourself. “You sure don’t seem like you want to be held responsible for soft boy’s feelings over there.” He nodded his head in David’s direction.

“We’re adults, Max. We have come to an agreement on the topic.”

“Gee. Guess not everybody wins, huh?” Max looked over his shoulder at his male counselor, then at you. “Like I said, the only thing worse than happy David is depressed David. If you’re going to fuck around, then take responsibility.” His aqua eyes met yours as a chill spread up your spine, “After all, you’re _very_ responsible, aren’t you, __________?” He gave you a smirk as he walked back towards the camper tents.

Gwen was right. He was a little demon. But, his muddled affection for his counselor was apparent. Maybe he was right. You were selfish. You were afraid. You didn’t want to hurt him, and you didn’t want to be hurt yourself. In a way, weren’t you being more responsible by not using those words so freely? And yet, the way that David stared out at the water made you think there was pain in never saying them at all.

* * *

 

The two of you performed your roles well for the next couple of days. Max seemed to be the only camper aware of the slight change in David’s demeanor. He was perceptive. Probably the brightest kid at camp (Neil would hate to hear that). Gwen noticed the change in David as well, but since he wasn’t bawling his eyes out, she figured that things were not yet finished between you two. That didn’t stop her from digging one night as you sat together watching _Springer_ on a rabbit-ear TV in your cabin. “He said he loved you, didn’t he?” She spoke as you were gathering your clothes for the laundry.

“What?” You dropped your hiking socks.

“I knew it!” She cursed as she looked away, “I told him to hold off, but he wouldn’t listen.”

“You knew?”

“Of course I knew! It’s David. How could he not love you?”

“…Does he,” you stuffed your clothes in a hamper, feigning disinterest, “love a lot of people?”

“Practically everyone that walks the Earth,” she shrugged.

You shriveled inside.

“No, no!” Gwen waved her hands in front of her face, “I don’t mean like that. He just cares. Wants people to see the bright side, or something. But, whenever someone else shut him out he wouldn’t act this way. He’d be persistent or emotional. Now he’s just a void. I’ve never seen him act this way, really. It must be a different type of love.”

You weren’t sure how to feel about that. “He told me I didn’t have to say it back.”

“Do you… want to?”

“I don’t know,” you shook your head, “I'm not sure what will happen if I say it. I'm afraid."

“I see. So, it’s not about the relationship?”

“No, before a few days ago it was great.”

“Ah. Listen, I know how it feels to be very passionate about somebody, yet lose that feeling when the moment should be right. If it doesn’t feel right, better to rip that Band-Aid off now.”

“It’s not like that!” Your face flushed in defense.

Gwen blinked into a lazy smile. She stood up from the bed and dusted herself off. “Well, I learned not to play around in love triangles, quadrangles- or any shape for that matter, lest I dance with a disturbingly hormonal teenager. So, I’ll leave the decisions up to you two. I’m off to finish some _Beauty and the Beast_ fanfiction.” She patted you on the shoulder on the way out. “Try not to think about it too hard. Love and logic aren’t the best of friends.”

“’Night, Gwen,” you remarked as you heard the screen door clack. You gathered your items and headed for the washroom.

* * *

 

In the twilight, the crickets began their summer song. Being August, the cicadas made the whole forest seem as if it were alive and humming. You admired the music of the night as you approached the laundry room with one worn out washer and a dilapidated dryer. Nobody liked to do their laundry in the middle of the week, so it was your solitude. The kids could be a handful. Now it was just you, your laundry, and a werewolf novella. You closed the door behind you, looking up towards the machines. And David. Apparently David.

“Oh,” his face grew pale and he tried to do several different things with his hands. “Hi! Hi, _____________,” he fumbled.

“Hi Davey.” **_Davey_** _? Really? C’mon brain, do you have to make it more awkward?!_

He looked at you as if he’d seen a ghost.

“I’m sorry,” you put a hand to your mouth, “I meant David. Gosh, I’m an idiot, you must not like being called that.”

“That’s… all right, really,” He leaned against the washer where his clothes were completing their cycle. He was tall enough that his hips met the top with ease. “It’s just that- nobody my age has called me that in a long time.” A faint smile returned to his face.

“You… used to be a ‘Davey?’”

“Yeah,” he gave a weak laugh, “I was such a troublemaker.”

You smiled too, “I wish I could have seen that.”

“Nah,” He rubbed his arm shyly, “I was a whole different person.”

“So I’ve heard. Why don’t you tell me more about it?”

He looked down. “It’d be a long story.”

You pulled a plastic chair out from storage. “I’ve got time.”

* * *

 

“Haha! All those _hooey_ ’s and _dang_ ’s, I’m surprised they didn’t lock you up.” You both shared a smile. “But, I **am** sorry that you never had a chance to apologize to your friend.”

David sighed, “Every summer I came back to camp looking to see if he’d be here... I guess he just didn’t like the place. Or me.”

You put a hand on his shoulder in consolation. Somewhere along the way, you’d come to lean against the dryer with him. “It wasn’t you, Davey.”

“How can you be so sure?” His eyes were teary.

“Because… You’re the _best_ person to be around. These past few days, I’ve realized that. I miss what we had before I went and screwed it all up by being awkward. I thought I was protecting myself, but, I know you could never hurt me…”

“No! _________,” David shook his head as his brows furrowed, “Don’t you see? I’m the one who messed up! I couldn’t keep my feelings inside. I just had to go right out and say it. Still, I’m glad that you know. And I thought that I could deal with a one-sided love. But, I want all of you. It hurts so much.”

“David, I love you.”

You could see his throat move as he swallowed, “I’m… sorry?”

“I love you,” you pinned him against the dryer as you whispered in his ear.

His knees went weak as he shrank in front of you. “_________! What are you saying? Y-you don’t love me, you’ve never loved anybody…”

“I love _**you**_ **.** And I can see that in the way I don’t want you to hurt anymore. I want you more than I want to hide from this feeling.”

“Are you lying?” His eyes searched yours as his lip trembled.

“No, David,” you shook your head.

In an instant he was upon you, lips crushing against yours with a fierceness you had yet to discover. Without even seeing how he’d done it, his adept hands hand removed your shirt and placed you atop the dryer. You paused kissing to breathe for a moment, removing his shirt and wrapping your legs around his midsection to bring him flush against you. He kissed your neck delicately as he removed your bra.

“Say it again.” His voice was almost gleeful as his hand hovered over your breast.

“I love you,” your breath hitched as he traced his fingers lightly over your nipples. His repetitive ministrations growing in intensity.

He settled between your legs, pulling your panties down along with your shorts. “Now add a ‘Davey.’ You said it so cutely before.”

Your face flushed as you choked on the word, “D-Davey!” Then, his lips were upon you. Your body writhed against his face, seeking the spot that made your stomach coil in pleasure. After a while he pulled back and wiped his lips with his hand. The innocent look returned to his face, “__________, are you mine? Can I have all of you?”

“All of me, David.” You panted, “Take me.”

He pressed up against you gently, kissing you with a languid and growing pressure. You felt for him between kisses, rewarded by the hard warmth in your hand. He moaned into your mouth as you stroked him slowly. You both leaned back then and exchanged a glance before he aligned himself with your entrance, both hands resting on other side of your thighs on the dryer. “I love you, ___________.” His voice was almost repentant as he pressed himself inside you. You groaned at the feeling only he could produce.

“Oh, David, yes!” You threw your head back as he began to pump into you. Instinctively, he pressed a thumb against your clit as he moved back and forth. The friction he generated felt so good.

“___________,” He whined as you placed kisses along his throat. Your hands sought his backside, bringing him deeper into you.

You inclined back to admire the rapturous look on his face before he leaned in and took your breast in his mouth. That did it for you, and you saw flashes of color as you rode him through waves of your orgasm.

“Ah! __________!” He whimpered as he pulled out, biting his lip as he came into his discarded neckerchief. The sight set you ablaze all over again.

He stood breathing from exertion as you sat atop the dryer trying to slow your heart. "That was amazing." You slid off and wrapped your arms around him.

"It was... Is this real?" He breathed into your hair.

"It really is," your fingers entwined. "And I'm so lucky you're mine."

He picked you up and spun you around, bringing you down slowly. "I'm going to spend every day making sure you're the happiest you can be. You won't regret loving me, ______________. I promise."

"I know. That's why I love you, David." You smiled, because that was all you truly could say.

The washing machine buzzed its assent, and you couldn’t help but laugh.

* * *

 

“Okay, ____________, what the hell did you do?” Max slammed his fist on the table at breakfast. “I know I told you that depressed David was worse- but that was before I’d seen the likes of today.” He stood on the seat and leaned over towards you, “Have you seen this, _have you_?” He pointed to his head. “I have a fucking crown of clovers and it’s nine in the morning!”

You snorted in laughter and sipped your coffee. “I was _just_ being responsible.”

“Responsible, my ass.” Max plopped back into his seat and returned to picking at his food.

“Aw, I like my crown!” Nikki patted her hair, “Now the wolves will recognize me as their queen!”

Neil sneezed, “I think I’m allergic to _Trifolium_ …”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Your kudos and comments are so appreciated <3


End file.
